


Hero’s Reward

by Hinn_Raven



Series: RVB Fluff Week [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Humor, RvB Fluff Week, red team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Grey and Sarge have a moment in the aftermath of a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero’s Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/gifts).



> Fluff Week continues! Iz wanted: Saregrey: Grey saves Sarge's ass, and does the whole "hero swoop kiss thing"

“I had it covered,” Sarge grunted, but he had to admit it had been a rather exhilarating experience to see Doctor Grey carrying an alien plasma rifle, surrounded by the corpses of their enemies.

“No silly, you were surrounded!” She laughed, lowering her gun. “They were going to blast you into very tiny pieces!”

He coughed. “I was merely luring them into a false sense of security!” He protested, but her smile was wide. He scowled, crossing his arms. “Cowardly blue-like behavior, it was, attacking a man when he’s out of armor!”

Doctor Grey hummed. “I’m going to have to re-calibrate the cameras again,” she mused. “Their cloaking technology is improving.”

“Cowards!” Sarge yelled, kicking one of the bodies of the pirates.

“Sarge! Doctor Grey!” Grif and Simmons ran into the room, fully armed and armored. “There are pirates—” They stopped, staring at the half-dozen bodies literring the floor.

“There are dead people in my hospital again!” Grey said. “And they didn’t die during surgery this time!”

“ _Why do you have a plasma rifle in the hospital_?” Simmons shrieked.

“Simmons,” Sarge growled. “What have I told you? Always keep your primary weapon close at hand!”

“Yeah, the next part of that tenant involves shooting it at me,” Grif scowled. “So why should we bother remembering it?”

“Oh you know, because we’re in the middle of a war with impending death hanging over our heads at any given time,” Grey beamed, setting down her gun. “Now, will you two be so good as to call body disposal? I need to get _these_ folks down the morgue, so I can do an autopsy!”

“Why are you doing an autopsy? You know exactly what killed them—you!”

“It’s proper procedure, of course!” Doctor Grey said. “Plus, I need more corpses for my experiments. I have a theory about this new type of poison—”

Grif stared at her. “You are one terrifying woman,” he said.

“Why are you surprised? Every single girl we meet is like this!” Simmons snapped at him as they left.

“She’s a _doctor_!” Grif protested.

Sarge coughed when they were alone. “Well, Doctor Grey, I just—I probably should.”

She marched up to him, and dipped him down for a kiss, which was no mean feat, considering she was six inches shorter than him. Sarge froze for a moment, before kissing back.

It was impossible to say how long they stood there, arms wrapped around each other, surrounded by the corpses of space pirates. But it must have been a fair amount of time, because before long the door to the hospital opened again.

“Doctor Grey, we’ve got the dumpster for the bodies— _OH GOD MY EYES_!” Grif’s scream must have been audible halfway across Armonia.

“Grif, what the hell are you talking about— _oh god oh god oh god oh god_.”

“¡Mis sensores visuales! ¡Eliminación de imágenes! ¡Eliminación de imágenes!”

“You’re _right_ Lopez! It does look like they’re aiming for a spring wedding! I’m thinking a guns and rose theme!”

“¡Deja de fingir que usted habla para mí! ¿Cómo está usted no horrorizado por esta visión?”

“Grif! Simmons!” Sarge roared, straightening up. “Load those bodies up and bring them down to the morgue! Donut! What are you doing here?”

“General Doyle wants to see Doctor Grey, sir!” Donut said cheerfully.

“Vine para fijar las cámaras, ahora me arrepiento de todo. No quiero volver a ver de nuevo. Uno de los idiotas me puso fuera de mi miseria antes de purgar mis bancos de memoria.”

“Lopez! Stop with the catcalling!” Sarge ordered. “Now, back to work, all of you!”

“Hmm,” Doctor Grey said, getting ready to leave. “I’ll see you tonight, Colonel!”

“I think I just puked in my mouth,” Grif whispered. Sarge grabbed the alien plasma rifle and knocked him down with it.

“Insubordination!” He howled.


End file.
